Truth and Lies
by Firewolf360
Summary: Yami is the prince of Egypt and Yugi is his loyal servant. Yami falls in love with Yugi but he scared of these feeling, he scares Yugi away. Yugi runs to Japan his home country. Five Years later Yugi returns to Egypt as a servant of the Royal Japanese Family. Yami sees this as his chance to win Yugi back, but can you win a heart back that you broke? This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I hope you like it

Please Review

Disclaimer: I own nothings

_**The Truth That Should Have Been Told **_

_**Chapter One: The News **_

"Ouf." The young boy cried, as he was thrown to the ground.

"Go, get out, I never want to see your face again, if I ever see you in Egypt again, I will kill you!" Through the boys tears he could see the older boy's eyes. Crimson red eyes once full with love and care, were now full with only anger and hate.

With that single look the younger boy left, running in the opposite direction of where, he left the older boy was standing. Not caring where he was going, letting the tears stream down his face.

The only thing that the boy knew was the three words repeating in his head.

"He hates me, He hates me… He hates me"

_**Five Years Later**_

"Come on Yug" called a tall boy, standing at 6.2 foot with a tan lean but build body, with warm browns eyes, with sandy blond hair, and cocky grim to match.

"I'm coming Jo" cried a second boy who was far shorter, standing at an even 5 foot with skin as white as milk, a very lean build, two large amethyst gemstones for eyes, and star fish shape like hair, most of the hair was black with dark purple tips, and blond bangs that hang round his face.

The two boys chase each other until they reach the entrance to a large building, where another boy was waiting for them. He was the tallest of them all. Standing at 6.4, build was similar to the first boy but his skin was a bit tanner. He had dark brown eyes and his dark brown hair shot up in the middle.

"Jonouchi, Yugi there you are, come on Father has an important announcement, he has to make." Turning his back to them as he started walking, using his hand to motion them to follow him, while saying all of this.

"Sorry Honda lost track of time playing with Yugi." Jonouchi said catching up to his brother.

"Let me guess, Yugi you beat him again?" Honda half asking, all ready knowing the answer.

"Yep" Yugi said with a proud smile.

"Jo will you ever learn?" Honda said with a smirk.

"To beat him, no you can't beat him he's the "King of Games" but, it does help me learn how to beat everyone else." Jonouchi saying with a bit of pride in his voice.

"I guess will just have to test that later, awe here we are." Arriving at two large gold doors with beautiful design, there was variety of things such as animals to flowers to gods.

"Well here we are. God, hope he's not too mad." Honda said while pushing the doors open.

Once the doors open it relive a grand throne room, a long red carpet leading it way to the king, servants and council members everywhere, as well as grand designs too.

Once the King saw the boys he dismissed all of the servants and council members. Everyone disappear right away as if they were wind.

The three boys walk up to the king and bow saying "Father/My King."

"Jonouchi, Yugi I was wondering where you went, playing another game I presume." The King said looking down at the two boys with a large smile on his face.

"Yes my King" Yugi said right away.

"Please Yugi you don't need to be so formal, were alone and your might as well be family." This was true, Yugi has be Jonouchi personal servant for years, but Jonouchi treated him like a best friend and a brother right away, along with the rest of the his siblings.

"Thank you my king" The King just laugh that this.

"Father you said you had an important announcement?" Honda said curiosity in his voice.

"Yes I already told your brother and sisters this but, this is indeed something very important…were going to Egypt." The King said with mix emotion in his voice already knowing one of the boy's reactions.

"What!?" Yugi voice came out in a quiet plead.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here the second chapter, hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothings

* * *

Truth and Lies Chapter two: _**The Plan**_

"What?" Yugi voice had barely come out in a quiet plead.

"Father you can't be serious, we can't be going to Egypt!?" Jo asks his father, his voice laced with confusion and fear.

"I afraid so Jonouchi, I'm sorry but we have no choice we must renew our treaties with Egypt and all members of the Royal family must be there. And if you bring a servant that isn't your personal servant than it will spend a bad message to the Royal family there, and the last thing we want is a war with Egypt." The King try to stay calm while explain this to his sons and their loyal servant, but even he had a hard time staying calm while explain this.

"The only ones will start this war is the Egypt bastard." Honda mummer under his breath. But it was still loud of enough for the King to hear.

"LISTEN YOU THREE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW. I AM WORRY ABOUT YUGI SAFETY AS MUCH AS YOU ARE, BUT THIS HAS TO BE DONE. SO STOP ACTING LIKES SPOIL CHILDREN! We leave in 3 days time, go pack and I **won't **hear any more complain or comments is that clear?" The king looks the boys in the eyes waiting for their answer.

Honda and Jo just look at each other before nodding. "Yes my king."

"Good now leave and go pack." The three bow before quickly running out of the room. Once safely in Jo room Yugi finally spoke.

"Guys I can't go back to Egypt, he there and if I and if he sees me he will…" Yugi treble at the memories rushing back into his head.

Jo rush over to his servant and dear friend. "Yug it going to be ok, were out going to let that spoil prince near you, in fact I have a plan." This cause both Yugi and Honda to look at Jo in confusion.

"Hey don't give me those looks; I do have a good idea every once in awhile." Jo look that them with fake hurt expression.

"Yeah that exactly it man, every once in awhile how are we even sure it a good idea." Honda state knowing every well that his brother ideas were always genius.

"Well if you just listen to me and see what this plan is, we can change it so it better." Jo simply stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me, anything is better than nothing right?" Yugi said.

"I guess but we still have to tell the other of the plan." Honda knowing that his sibling would be there any second to see how well they receive the news.

"Of course everyone got a role in this plan." Joey smile grow greatly at hearing this.

"Ok so hear the plan…" Before Jo could even start 3 other people had burst into his room.

"You know their this thing called knocking you guys really should try it." Jo simply state while glaring at his siblings.

"O please Jo you know us, we don't knock and ether does you, the only person who knocks is Yugi." Joey and Honda oldest sister state. She was tall 5.9 foot with a little tan petite curvy figure and long blond hair that flow to her waist. Like he brothers she had sharp angle cheeks but big large amethyst eyes like Yugi.

"Mai right Jo, Yugi the only one that knocks and besides we want to see how you guys are taking the news about our trip." Their oldest brother Otogi state. He was 6.2 foot, was the darkest of them all

"So Father did tell you right?" Their youngest sister Rebecca asked. Rebecca was only 5.2, also had long blond hair that flow to her waist and had blue eyes.

"Of course Father told us and if you three hadn't brag in you would know that Jo has a plan." Honda state glaring at his sibling.

"JO HAS A PLAN?!" All three siblings shouted looking at Jo with shock clearly on their faces.

"YES I HAVE A PLAN! And if you all shut up I could tell you." Jo shouts glaring at his sibling. After a few seconds his siblings nod their heads and came closer to Yugi, Honda, and Jo to hear the plan.

"Ok since I have everyone attention and since everyone here, this is the plan…" So everyone was engrossed to Jo words.

Time skip (4 hours)

After a long 4 hours of listening and editing, the group had finally finished a perfect plan.

"Whoa Jo, I'm shock but you actually thought of good plan." Mai look at her brother with complete surprise on her face.

"Thanks Mai, any ways we all better get to bed, before Father figures out what we're doing." All the siblings nod and head straight to their rooms.

Yugi quickly finish his duties before Jo gone to bed.

"Jo?"

"Yes Yug?"

Yugi slow walk over the prince and hug him tightly. "Thanking for looking out for me. I glad I have you."

Jo smile at how sweet his servant was acting.

"Of course Yugi anything for you, don't forget you're my best friend I do anything for you. Now go to bed we got a long day ahead lots of packing to do." Yugi nod and head to his room connecting to Jo.

Once Yugi has in his room, Jo sighs and looks out his widow longing. "I just hope this works; it was my fault in the first place I can't let Yugi get hurt again. I just can't." With that Joey fall into a restless of memoires that he wishes he could forget.

* * *

(In Egypt)

Mean While Almost Half Away Around the world A Prince sat in the gardening staring longing at his cherry blossom tree.

The prince could have been Yugi twin brother, but there are a few differences, this prince has angle checks, crimson red eyes, the tips of his hair were also crimson, and his bangs speared around his face like lighting blots. He has nicely tan, a lean but strong built, and stood at an even 5.5 foot.

"Prince Yami." A tall man that looks just like older version of Yami called him. Yami stood from his spot and bow.

"Yes my Pharaoh?" Yami ask his father curiosity to see why his father called him.

"Son, I have some good news, we will be having guest coming over to renew our treaties." The Pharaoh knew this part will bore his son but he greatly wanted to save the best part for last.

Yami complete bore by this news, they always had countries come to visit what made this so exciting?

"And what country will be visiting us Father?" Yami ask only half caring.

The Pharaoh smirk well knowing that his son didn't care but would greatly after he told him.

"Why, Japan Yami." This caught the Prince right away.

In barley a whisper the Prince said "Yugi."

* * *

I hope this wasn't as big as a cliff hanger ending as the last one but hope you guys like it. Please Review I really apprentice it. Hope you have a lovely day. FireWolf


	3. Chapter 3: Egypt

Hey Guys Sorry I know I haven't post a chapter in a while sorry really busy with school be here it is hope none of you guys are too made. Any ways here it is hope you like it. Soory for bad grammar

* * *

Chapter 3: Egypt

"Whoa this is what Egypt looks like, it so beautiful!" Rebecca stated looking out the windows of the cartage with a mix and curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"O yeah that right you never been to Egypt before Rebecca, while it isn't England it still a nice place, but a bit hot for my taste." Mai said looking at her younger sister with a smile.

"Yeah England is my favorite place to visit, hey Yugi how does it feel to be back?" Rebecca said looking over at Yugi who was sitting next to Jo also looking out at the window but his eyes were filled with too many emotions to say what he was feeling.

"Rebecca!" Jo snap looking over to Yugi to make sure the question didn't hurt him.

"No Jo it fine, in all honesty it feels great to be back I loved Egypt but at the same time I'm really scared to be here." Yugi said looking directly that Rebecca while answering her question, his eyes clearing a bit of his emotions.

"Well that good to hear don't worry Yug, as long as everyone follows their part of the plan then you will have nothing to fear." Jo said while rubbing his hand in Yugi hair.

"Jo stops it." Yugi said while laughing trying to swat his hands away.

"Speaking of the plan, I wonder how Honda and Otogi are doing with their part of the plan?" Mai said getting the attention of her sibling.

"Knowing Honda and Otogi their doing fine, plus knowing Father he probably already knows we have a plan." Rebecca stated.

"Very true, that reminds me, Yugi do you got your part of the plan cover?" Jo looking at his servant.

"Yep don't worry Jo I defiantly have my part of the plan cover, so don't worry too much ok." Yugi said looking at his master with hope in his eyes.

"Ok Yug that reminds me turns around." Jo orders his servant Yugi did as he was told. Jo places a collar round his neck and seals the back of it. Yugi look at the collar a bit confused.

"Sorry Yugi but I need you to wear this, it will show that you're my personal servant, so no one will hurt, so please never take it off while your hear, it should help you do you duties, alright." Jo state more then ask.

Yugi look back at the collar, it was a nice collar, with Japanese engraving in it, and Jo name. Yugi understand important of the collar epically here in Egypt.

"Alright Jo, I understand Jo why, it just been a while since I've worn one." Yugi said looking at his master.

"Good." Jo nodded, after a few more minutes the palace was coming into view.

"Ok the plan is starting now, Yugi I already told the driver you and the other personal servants are staying in the cartage, to bring our stuff into our rooms, now I want you to move over here and stay out of the window view until you get to the servant court, do you understand?" Jo said making sure that he could tell Yugi everything before he had to get out.

"Yes Jo, I understand." Yugi said while nodding his head.

"Good, be careful ok?" Jo said looking that his personal servant and best friend with concern in his eyes.

"Yes Jo, I will." Yugi said smiling at his master and best friend.

"Good." Jo nodded his head again.

"Good luck Yugi." Mai said.

"Yeah good luck Yugi, watch out for that nasty prince k?" Rebecca said while hugging Yugi.

"Of course please have fun." Yugi said hugging her back.

"We will see you a few hours." Jo said as the cartage pull in front of the place. Yugi quickly got out of window view and waited for the Royals to leave.

The cartage door open, and the driver greeted the Royals. "Were here, my prince and princess." The driver stated.

"Alright." Jo said getting out of the cartage first, then Mai, and finally Rebecca. No one looking back that Yugi to afraid to risk anything. When they got out they were greeted by their father, brothers, and the Royal Egypt family.

"Welcome, welcome to my home, Tamaki it so good to see you and your family doing well." The Pharaoh walk up to Tamaki to greeted him.

"Yes and it good to see you and your son doing well to, it been too long." Tamaki taking his hand in a friendly shake.

"Yes it has been too long, come let's go to the library to discussion." The Pharaoh said taking Tamaki hand to show him the way.

"Of course come along children." Tamaki called out to his children while they follow, Yami stay behind a bit to look at their cartage to see the servant, only to notice that their were none coming out.

"Yami that means you too." The Pharaoh shouted that his son, looking back to see his son still standing there.

"Of course coming Father." Yami quickly running over to other, Jo and Rebecca silently laughing to themselves see this. Yami didn't notice, his mind only thinking of his old servant and where he could be.

In the Servant Court Yard

The cartage had just pulled into the servant court, with Yugi along with the other personal servants. Yugi exited the cartage, walking over getting his master things in order to place them in his room.

"Alright while you're here you will have an Egypt servant help you, so you know where to get everything you will need, if you have any questions ask them, alright that it." A tall man said; once he was finish different Egypt servants walk over to Japanese ones in order to show them where their master rooms where.

"Hi my name is Mana, you must be Prince Jonouchi personal servant let me show you his room." Mana has light brown skin, big brown eyes, medium brown hair, and while taller than Yugi, was still only 5.3 foot.

"Yes, I am thank you so much, so whose servant are you?" Yugi couldn't help but asking.

"O I'm not a servant I'm a student studying magic with Mahad." Mana said.

"Really that so cool." Yugi said, he really want to ask how was Mahad was because Yugi remember him being a nice man but he didn't want to give himself away.

"Yeah it is, I love it, were here." Mana said pointing to two giant doors. When Mana opens the doors, the doors reveal a large room, with a beautiful balcony, a large bed with blue and yellow sheets, and a beautiful bathroom as well.

"Whoa." Yugi said walking around looking at the home in wonder.

"Yes it is quiet nice, this door here leads you to your room so you can serve you master 24/7, I will be waiting outside before meal times, I can show you anywhere in the palace. Do you have any questions?" Mana said looking at Yugi.

"I have two, first do you know when the meeting is over and second do you know where the kitchen is, actually sorry three do you know if they will give me food before meals, sorry last one when is dinner?" Yugi ask knowing his master habits and wanting to stay one step ahead.

"Yes the meetings should be over in 2 hours, the kitchen is down the hall and it the first left and then the next right, I will show you the way, yes they will if for your master, and dinner time is at 6:30 and it will be the same for you, if your master doesn't need anything, any more questions? Mana asks, answering all of Yugi questions dead on.

"Yes can you show where the gardens are I'm sure that Prince Jonouchi will like to see it?" Yugi ask remembering use corrects terms for Jo, in front of Mana.

"Yes it close to the kitchen, come on I'll show you." Mana said grabbing Yugi hand and leading him to the gardens.

Time Skip (1 hour later)

Yugi and Mana arrived in the gardens 20 minutes later and started talking, Yugi soon realise that they only have an hour before Jo would go to his room.

"Mana can you lead me to the kitchen, I need to Prince Jonouchi a snack."

"Of course Yugi it this way." Mana staring showing Yugi the way, while they were walking Yugi was looking that all the pictures on the wall and realize that Mana was gone. Yugi trying to figure out where he was didn't notice the person lurking in the shadows watching him, right when Yugi was about to make his way to the kitchen. A hand came out of the shadows and pull Yugi to his chest.

Yugi quickly panic trying to get but a pair of arms wrap around him and grab him tightly. Soon the figure leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"_I've found you, Yugi." _

* * *

Ok that it, sorry it took so long, hope you guys like this chapter, and please review, follow, favorite. Thank to all your lovely people who do.

Have a lovely day

Fire Wolf


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Hey Guys sorry for the long wait school is crazy but I promise this chapter will be worth it. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Old Friends

"_I've found you, Yugi." _ The moment Yugi had heard the voice, he start breathing easier again and elbow the shadowy figure in the stomach.

"Not funny Malik you really scared me there, I thought you were him!" Yugi said glaring at his one friend.

Malik had light tan brown skin, big purple eyes, and light blond hair that stuck up in many places; he stood at a 5.4 foot. And was laughing quite a bit at the moment.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I just couldn't help myself, beside the Prince is still in the library with the rest of the royals, don't worry Ryou and I will keep you safe while you're here. Malik said looking at his friend.

"Did I hear my name, YUGI!" Soon after Yugi was tackled to the ground by Royu, Ryou had plan skin, with big light blue eyes, long white blond hair and like Malik also 5.4.

"Ryou it good to see you too, it been far too long, but Ryou will you please get off me." Ryou then realise that he was practically lying on top of Yugi and quickly got off me.

"Sorry about that Yugi I just really miss you, I'm so glad you back." Ryou stated. Royu quickly getting off Yugi and helping him get up.

"Thanks Ryou, this means me did you guys get my letters right?" Yugi ask. Yes it was true while Yugi had left Egypt he still wrote letters to Ryou and Malik.

"Yes Yugi we got your letters, I must say I bit shock when I read Jo came up with the plan, from what you told me he doesn't seem so smart." Malik said.

"Yes we were all very shock when Jo told us the plan, but I must admitted it quiet good, but everyone needs to do their part otherwise it won't work." Yugi look that his friends, his eyes complete serious.

"Don't worry Yugi, we will but I think there are some things you should know about Yami, Yugi before we go on with the rest of this plan." Ryou said quickly gaining Yugi attention by saying this.

"Really like what Royu?" Yugi said, wanting to hear everything that his friend was going to tell him about the Prince.

"Well…."

"Yugi! There you are I was worry about you. O Malik Ryou what are you doing here? Mana asks interpreting whatever Ryou was going to say.

"O I'm so sorry Mana I got lost; I saw these two and ask them for directions." Yugi said, trying to hide what they were really doing.

"We were just on our way to the kitchen too, when Yugi ask us for directions, and since Yugi from Japan we started asking him a lot of questions about Japan, sorry Mana." Malik said the lie's easily coming out of his mouth.

"O, that alright I glad you found these two Yugi their really nice, well since we're all going to the kitchen, we should just go together." Mana easily believing what they were telling her.

The three of them just nod their heads and walk over to the kitchen with her.

After they got the food for their master and the four of them walk back to Yugi room together.

"Yugi since you new to the palace, would you like to have dinner with Malik and me?" Ryou ask.

"Yes that sounds really nice I would really like that." Yugi said smiling.

"Great it will be nice to get to know you better, so will knock on your door at dinner and get you." Malik said.

"Thank you that sounds really nice, I can't wait." Yugi said. After this Malik and Ryou headed back to their own rooms while Mana and Yugi enter Jo's.

"Whoa their so nice I really glad I meet them." Yugi said trying to keep the lie going as smooth as it was before.

"Yeah your really lucky, there great guys I have a feeling you guys are going to get along great. Well the meeting is over now so I should be getting to Mahad, Yugi since Ryou and Malik are taking you dinner I won't join you, but I will join for breakfast tomorrow." Mana said easily believing the act Yugi and the others were pulling.

"Alright, have a lovely evening Mana, thank you for everything I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said and walk Mana out.

Mean While With Malik and Ryou

"That was close I hope Mana, didn't hear anything." Ryou sigh.

"Don't worry Ryou I don't think she did, but I just wish we told Yugi, about Yami." Malik said.

"I know but can we I mean we truly don't know the whole story, only what he hear from the others and plus I don't think Yugi ready to know this." Ryou state.

"You right if Yugi and Yami are never to get along again this could ruin their relationship." Malik agree.

"So it settles, if this plans doesn't work we don't tell Yugi until we have no choice." Ryou said.

"I can agree with that, is it wrong for some part of me to want this plan to fail?" Malik asked.

"No not at all, because I feel the same way." Ryou said.

Back with Yugi

About half hour later Jo walks into the room.

"Jo!" Yugi said as he rushes to give his master a hug.

"Yugi it good to see and I've seen you been busy." Jo said hugging his servant back.

"Yeah I got you some food before dinner, because dinner won't be for a least another hour or 2. And I knew you be hungry." Yugi said letting go of Yugi and walking over to the fruit platter. Placing on a table in the room and pulling a chair for Jo.

"Here you go Jo." Yugi point to chair, Jo just smile and sat down.

"God Yugi you know me too well, Yugi sit down and tell me how your day was." Jo asked already eating some of the fruit.

Yugi tolled Jo all about Mana, walking around the palace, the garden, and meeting up with Malik and Ryou.

"Well, sounds like you had a good day Yugi and I glad you got to see Ryou and Malik too." Jo said finishing the last piece of fruit.

"Yes me too, so how was the meeting?" Yugi ask curious to hear how it went.

"It was so boring Yugi, it was mainly about the new treaties they want to work out, but there are some cool events that are coming up." Jo said remember everything that happens in the library.

"Really that good to hear." Yugi stated.

"Yugi, something happen in the Library that I think you should know about, I think this will really affect the plan and you." Jo said trying to find a way to tell him.

"What? What is it Jo?" Yugi said his voice lacy with concern and fear.

"Well…"

Sorry but that all for this chapter, it seems like everyone wants to tell Yugi something. Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review I love to hear what you guys think. Please Review, follow, and favourite. Have a lovely day or night

Fire Wolf


End file.
